


Motel Fun II

by Swampofsaddness



Series: Motel Fun [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swampofsaddness/pseuds/Swampofsaddness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More fantasy role playing. More like a smut biscuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motel Fun II

“That’s sooo original” Beth laughed

“What do you mean, you asked?”

“Come on two girls at once you’ve probably already done that.”

“Yeah, well.”

“Really?”

“I was drunk, these two girls wanted drugs it was a disaster.”

Beth laid back on her back. She didn’t want to, but it disgusted her. Not the two girl part. Just his past. She knew him now and that who she wanted him to be always. She wished his past would disappear like Merle.

“Are you mad?” Daryl was concerned.

“No” she lied.

“I shouldn’t tell you such things.” He sat up and tried not to face her. 

“No, you should. It’s just sometimes it evades my mind how much you were hurting.”

“Yeah.” he got up from the bed. “I’ll check the perimeter.”

She let him go. When he was like this he need to be alone. She wanted to make her own memories with him. It wouldn’t erase the past, but for a moment it didn’t have to exist. She got undressed and grabbed his vest. She put in on and looked in the mirror. She grabbed the brush from her book bag and a tube of lipstick she was hiding. She would never wear this color, but for him anything. She knew he would love it. She let her hair down and brushed it. She washed up with the water that they had. She heard footsteps. Beth quickly headed to the bed and laid out for him.

“Hi, stud.” She said in her most sultry voice.

He looked behind him, not seriously and pointed to his chest. “Me?”

“Well Katie and I have been waiting all day for you to come home.”

“Katie?”

“Yeah she laying right behind me naked as a jaybird. Nice boobs, ass, and a thing for rednecks.”

She got up and led him to the chair taking off his shirt. She unzipped his pants and pulled his cock and pushed him onto the chair. “Now sit just like that I want you to tell me what you see.”

“Nice vest.” He said as he swatted her butt.

She headed to the bed kneeling up on it. She let the vest fall off of her and look at him.

“What do you see?”

He grabs his cock in his hand. “Katie has come up behind you and started to touch your breasts, squeezing them hard.”

“Like this?” Beth grabs her breasts and starts to squeeze, hard. She plays with her nipples and rolls them in her hands. “Oh…yes..Katie!!!”

“She kisses your neck and you grab her ass and bring her towards you.” He starts a slow pace. “Then she moves her hand down your belly and starts to finger you.”

“Like this?” Beth slowly moves her hand down her stomach and to her wet pussy. She starts with one finger grazing her clit and then two. She lays back on her heals so he can get a better view. This is the first time she has done this for him and his cock responds. “Beth..fuck!!” She starts to move her fingers in and out making a glorious show for him. 

“She..fingers me..sooo.hard!” she hurries her pace. She had down this once or twice but for him it turned her on twice as much.

“She gets in front of you and starts to lick your pussy. “Fuck..Daryl..I need you” He gets up and takes off his jeans and prowls towards her on the bed. He kiss her as she fingers herself.

“Fuck’n love the lipstick.” He smears it all over her mouth. He pushed her down on the bed. “Let me show you how ‘Katie’ would do it.” He takes his tongue and starts to lap at her like a dog. Than taking long strokes.

“Tell me!”

“Your tongue is a fucking monster.”

“Yeah baby..you and a chick so hot.”

“All for you!!”

She starts to writhe on the bed jerking his head away. He hurries and enters her to feel the last of her orgasm. He pumps into to her hard. “Anything for me, fuck so much!” He can feel it in his bones he was going to cum and hard. He needed her with him. “Tell me how much!!”

She doesn’t answer she is caught up in her pleasure. “Tell me!!”

“I love you so much!!” Beth screamed. It was all he could take her cunt pulled him in as he came. He slowed his pumping and looked her in the eye. “I love you so much.”

“I love you more than anything!” He said. His forehead touching hers.

“I love my vest on you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the kudos on the first one I hope you enjoyed this one as well.


End file.
